


Tu sonrisa

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuesta al reto #1 "Sonrisita de superioridad" del Dracothon 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu sonrisa

Junio huele a tu sonrisa. A tu baño mañanero, perfumado y muy gruñón, a tu aliento de manjares que se vuelve menta fría, a tus sudores nocturnos y a tu sexo al despertar.

Junio suena a tu sonrisa. A tus quejas incansables, a tus burlas y manías, a tus pasos caprichosos, a tus frascos de pociones y a ese ruido de tus mangas cuando agitas la varita. 

Junio sabe a tu sonrisa. Avivada, en esplendor, curvándose con mis besos, sintiéndose superior. Esa sonrisa tuya que te sabe el Gran Señor, porque hueles, suenas, sabes a un año más de ser vos.

  



End file.
